A little bit of love
by Lovely.Lexi.Krau
Summary: Set after the first potions class that went way different than the book or the film.slythrin harry abused by the Dursleys. Severus is a bit of a Paedophile but only a little. Dumblefuck bashing as well as Weasley and Granger. Good Moldyshorts!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- the story will start off with a one sided Snarry, as Harry is a bit to young to understand sexual attraction or attraction in general, due to his starvation of love and affection. Severus will seem like a bit of a paedophile as well. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS otherwise there would be loads of Snarry lol.

After the first Potions class-

"Now Mister Potter surely you know why I held you back after class… correct?"

He bit his lip self-consciously and nodded, staring at the floor.

"When one asks a question Mister Potter a verbal answer is normally polite. You are a polite boy aren't you Mister Potter?"

He went to nod again, but stopped himself.

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry for being disrespectful and impolite."

His voice was barley above a whisper.

"I said nothing about respect Mister Potter, but I'm glad you realised that you were being disrespectful, it gives me hope that at least one of my Slytherins know how to be respectful! Now tell me what that argument between you and Mister Malfoy was about."

He bit his lip again and took a deep breath, speaking in a shaky voice.

"They were making fun of me sir! I wet the bed last night and they called me a baby and I started to cry, so they called be a blubbering baby. They started again in class sir and Draco was pinching me too!"

By the end he was crying silently, looking at the floor ashamed and embarrassed. My heart felt like it had broken as I watched the tears cascade from those brilliant emerald eyes and onto his soft rosy cheeks.

"Did you have a nightmare Harry? Is that why you wet the bed?"

I had lifted the child into my lap and was stroking his hair while rocking him in my arms. He snuggled into my chest, His little ass pushing down on my lap. I stopped rocking him for a second, but he rocked himself unknowingly rocking his ass against my now growing erection. I bit back gasp and started rocking him myself, if only to stop what that little bum of his was doing. After he had calmed down, he looked up at me and spoke in a tiny little voice that I had to strain to hear.

"I didn't have a nightmare sir, Aunty Tunia never gave me water after five o'clock Sir to stop me wetting the bed, but we have dinner really late here and someone kept making my food hot with magic so I kept burning my tongue so I drank over two cups of milk… Please don't be mad!"

He started to whimper and flinched when I went to rub his back. I brought him close to me and rocked him again, my erection now gone from my mind and all my attention on the little angel in my arms.

"Harry I'm not mad. Would you Aunt be mad at you?"

"Yes sir."

"Would she shout?"

"Yes sir."

I braced myself for the last question.

"Would she hit you?"

He broke into sobs and nodded.

"Can you tell me where?"

"She hit me everywhere Sir with what ever was closest to her."

"Can you show me any place she hit you that left a mark?"

He nodded and before I could reprimand him he had jumped of my lap and started to take his school robes and t-shirt off. I gasped at what I saw. Across his stomach where bruises varying from blue, black, dark greens and yellows, his back was worse covered in whip marks and belt marks, but what really made me feel sick to my stomach were the nearly fresh cuts that spelt freak running from his shoulder to his arm.

I gathred him in my arms and bought his head to rest on my sholder. His little legs wrapped round my waist and his tiny arms wove round my neck. He cried for what felt like hours and I mumbled sweet nothingness into his ear.

Harry was beginning to get tired and was near enough nodding off on my shoulder. I took him to my bedroom and laid him gently on my bed.

"Harry I have to go see the headmaster ok?"

"Why Sir did I do something wrong?"

"No child, but I have to go make sure you don't have to go back to those awful muggles!"

"Sir… I um I…"

"What is it little one"

I stroked his hair and gently caressed his rosy cheek.

"I drunk a lot at lunch, what if I wet the bed?"

I thought for a moment then it snapped my fingers. Darcy my personal house elf appeared immediately and bowed.

"What can Darcy be doing for Master Sev'rus today."

"Darcy those pull up night pants I bought for some of the Slytherins last year can you bring me one?"

She nodded and disappeared, a moment later she came back with one in had along with some pj's as well. Thanking her she disappeared and I handed the items to harry.

"Go put these on Harry and leave you clothes in the bathroom, I'll clean them later. The pants will stop you from wetting the bed if you have to go for a wee in you sleep okay?" he nods and runs into the bathroom to get changed.

After a while he came back out dressed for bed and I tucked him in. stroking his hair I kissed his forehead and noticed he has a slight temperature, but nothing to dangerous that couldn't be handled with later. I casted some monitoring charms then made my way to see a old and manipulating goat, about the little angel who laid in my bed and in less than a day made his way into my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- special thanks to B.A Victoria and 1woof1 for your reviews. I will try making the chapters longer as well. Harry Potter does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. lucky rich woman.

Severus' POV,

I practically growled the password to the gargoyle, I thought back to the first time I ever came into this office concerning Harry's placement with the Dursley's.

_Flashback_

_I stood in the headmaster's office waiting, as silent tears ran down my face. The old goat soon came up from the infirmary with that stupid twinkle in his eyes. My best friend… my sister in all but blood had died and the conniving manipulative old man was happy!_

"_Ah Severus glad you could make it!"_

_His peppy tone made me feel sick to my stomach and my wand hand started to twitch wanting to kill the bastard right where he stood, but what he said next cooled off that moment of pure insanity and anger._

"_The boy survived Severus, thanks to Lily the boy survived! Her love, her passion for making sure her baby survived saved him from dying and all he is left with is a scar. One scar and the dark lord has been vanquished!"_

_He sounded joyous and shocked at the sheer power of which love can create._

"_What is to happen to him Albus?"_

"_He is to be sent to Lily's sister for the magic of blood…"_

_I cut him of with an almighty shout_

"_PETUNIA? ALBUS HAVE YOU GONE STRAKE RAVING MAD? SHE HATES MAGIC OF ANY KIND. YOUR CONDEMING THE BOY TO A FATE FAR WORSE THAN DEATH ITS SELF, YOU OVERGROWN GOAT!"_

"_Severus you are being a bit dramatic don't you think?"_

_I calmed down taking deep breath and plastered the old coot with a sneer._

"_You haven't had the pleasure of Petunia's company, she will make Lily and Potter seem worse than Voldemort to Harry. Imagine the lies she'll tell him Albus!"_

_He smiled at me softly and went to pat my shoulder, but I shook him off._

"_Now now Severus this is the only way to make sure the boy stays safe, Petunia's blood will stop any magical harm that may chose to befall him!"_

_I gapped at him, my mouth open like a fish._

"_You can't…but…I WHAT!"_

"_That is the end of it Severus!"_

_After that he practically kicked me out of his office, but not before I got one final sentence in._

"_You'll rue this day and this decision Albus, It'll ruin you and you won't see it coming!" _

_End of flash back._

Halfway up the stairs on my journey to curse the coot into smithereens, I remembered I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing and an idea formed in my head. _'I'll make Albus rue this day if it is the last thing I do!'_ Turning back around I stormed back to my chambers to make a little call with two very important people.

Harry's POV

I woke up to someone stroking my cheek and whispering in my ear.

"Harry… Harry come on now it's time to wake up. There are some people here to see you." Slowly I opened my eyes and were met with the obsidian eyes of my dark angel. Sleepily I lifted my arms up to him and he grinned before swooping down and gathering me in his arms.

He carried me into the living room and I clung on with my little legs wrapped around his waist, as I twirled his silky soft hair around my finger. I felt him sit down and I stayed straddled on his lap, snuggled as close to him as I could possibly be. Rubbing my eye with my fist, I looked up at him and smiled cutely.

"Can I has a drink please Sir?"

He smiled softly and stroked my hair.

"Of course you can little one."

He clicked his fingers and _'Dana was it… no …Dippy… Nah ah, oh wait I know Darcy'_ Darcy appeared with a cup of juice for me. I smiled at her and bade her thanks before taking a long drink from the cup. To my surprise when I finished the juice it refilled again and I giggled childishly at it. My Dark Angel smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I reached up a kissed him back nuzzling his neck.

Suddenly there was a massive WHOOSH! As a man with brown hair and a scarred face stepped in through the fireplace, along with a very posh looking lady with long blonde hair. My angel placed me on the sofa and I whined at being put down. He stood and shook hands with the man and lady.

"Madam Bones, Remus! I'm so very glad both of you could make it."

"Remus Remus, Money, MOONEY!" I know where I know him from it was uncle Mooney. Rushing from the seat I ran to uncle Mooney and he twirled me around in the air making me giggle. He throw me up in the air and caught me, before bringing me to settle on his hip as I snuggled into him. I looked at my Angel and he seemed sad. I didn't like my angel being sad so whined and wiggled, while reaching out for him. Uncle Mooney got the idea and let me down allowing me to run to my Angel, who gladly picked me up and held me close.

"Now Professor Snape, why may I ask have you gathered all of us here?"

My angel looked down at me and pulled me so my back was facing the others, before slowly pulling up my pj top to reveal all of the marks on my back. I heard a gasp and what sounded like someone heaving. I buried my head into Angel's shoulder and started to whimper. He stroked my back soothingly and rocked me back and forth in his arms. Uncle Mooney began to talk and I had to strain to hear him, over the heaving of which Madam Bones was doing.

"But Albus said he was fine. He said people were watching over him! I never checked because I didn't want to bring him into a world of fame to early. Oh what have I done! Instead of worrying about Harry's well being, I worried about him turning into a mini James!"

Uncle Mooney started to cry and my Angel sat us down on the sofa and pulled uncle Mooney with us.

"Remus you didn't know they were gonna treat him like this. I'm the one who should have fought harder. Albus told me that he was putting Harry with Petunia. I thought that the only damage would be was what he thought of his parents. If anyone is to blame it is me!" Then the Blonde lady spoke

"No! If anyone is to blame it is that old fart of a headmaster, who is sitting in his office sucking on lemon drops. I hope he chokes on one, one day. Dumbledore swore to us that Mister Potter was in a safe and loving home! I am assuming correctly that his relatives did this to him?"

"Yes, it doesn't take a genus to work it out, I mean look how fast Remus worked it out and he was friends with James Potter!" I giggled and Uncle Mooney shoved my angels shoulder gently and it made me giggle louder at their antics.

"Very well then. Mister Potter shall be removed from the care of the Dursley's. Anywhere you would like him to be placed?"

"Maybe we should leave that chose to Harry. Harry little one, where would you like to stay now you're not going back to the Dursley's?"

I thought for a minute and then wiggled in between him and Uncle Mooney.

"Can I stay with you and Uncle Mooney please Sir Please? I'll be good I promise!"

My angle and uncle Mooney smiled and nodded, then my angel covered my ears, but I still heard.

"Madam Bones, can it be guaranteed that you and the ministry will indeed fuck Bumblefuck over, as he has rather hurt the destroyer of 'He who must not be named'?"

"Oh definitely Professor Snape, I myself will take great pleasure in screwing the headmaster over with this."

She turned to leave and my angel uncovered my ears.

"Oh and one more thing Madam Bones try your hardest to keep Harry out of the papers would you?" she nodded and left.

"Uncle Mooney, stay Sir?"

I asked my angel as I nuzzled him. He grinned and nodded.

"As long as Uncle Mooney doesn't mind sharing a bed as I only have one."

Uncle Mooney smiled and agreed before taking me from my angel to give me a bath.

"I'm just ordering dinner Harry and getting you a few night time pants, I'll still be here when you get out don't worry." I nod and skip into the bathroom with Uncle Mooney.

Severus POV

I ordered some soup off of Darcy, along with Harry's bed pants, before sitting down on the sofa and reading. After about half an hour I was attacked by a slightly damp mop of raven black hair, which was followed closely behind a laughing Remus.

After we had our dinner I told Harry the story of the deathly hallows. At the end of the story Harry was sleepy and nodding off so Remus and I carried him to my bedroom where we laid him in the bed. After getting dressed for bed we each slipped in on one side of Harry and drifted of into a pleasant sleep.

A/n thanks all for reading, please review I love any criticism you have as long as your not too nasty about it and virtual cookies for all. Now the important part; does Remus

join the pair as they progress into a relationship

stay as the loving Uncle

Die (which I hope no one picks! Lol)

And question 2; should Harry become sexualised at a young age of 11 or should it be one sided until he is 13?


End file.
